The Lonely Man
by sweetangel202
Summary: Let's do a twist! Esme dies while trying to save Bella life which leaves Carlisle behind depress in his own personal sorrow. When rational decisions come to play, can the Cullen kids come save the day in time? Had Esme meant so much to Carlisle that it was worth risking his own life to be with her?
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle Pov

There is no life without her.

She was my everything.

My whole world.

She would always have a special place in my heart.

No one could ever replace my Esme.

She had a breathtaking smile that would stop anyone heart, she had a laugh that was music to your ears, and her love was like no ever.

She was the greatest women that ever walk this planet.

Kept, she gone now.

If I only gotten to her sooner or never left her side, I could of saved her and she would of been alive right now.

"Dad.." Edward sighed. "She wasn't as strong as the others and she knew it too."

A deep growl rumble through my chest. "Are you calling my wife weak?"

"Of coarse not." Edward shook his head. "Aro had made up his mind on who he was going to take out first from the Cullen Clan. Even if you did make it in time, it could of been you that was killed instead of mom and Esme wouldn't be able to go on without you by her side."

"I've lived in this world for too long." I exhaled.

"Carlisle.."

"I would die over and over and over again to keep her safe. It would of been best if it had been me instead."

I glance down at my wife ashes. Her wedding ring remarkably didn't burn along with the rest of her and it now glitter upon the light like millions of diamonds sparkling in the sky.

I can still remember the day I bought Esme her ring. I made sure that I found the biggest diamond out there, I even traveled to Paris to get it, and Esme spent hours fussing over how I spoil her way too much. However though, she did not complain too long when she notice what I got engraved in both of our rings.

_Cara mia per sempre._

This cannot be how it ends. I waited centuries to find Esme and I was not prepared to spend centuries more without her. I can't say goodbye now, not to my precious Esme, the one that I will not live without.

Edward set a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Come dad, let's go home. We'll bury her ashes when your more ready for it."

"I can't." I choke, picking up her wedding ring. "I can't leave her."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I am so sorry. She lived a good life."

"She died trying to save your wife." I spat dryly.

It happen all too quick.

Alice was being pin down by Felix while Aro shoved Bella miles away, causing her shield to come off of Alice who she was trying to protect at the time. I told Esme I would be right back and ran over to save my daughter, thinking Esme would probably follow.

However, she didn't..

Bella wasn't done with Aro and went back for seconds. After defeating her off of him again, Aro let Demetri hold Bella down while Esme ran to the recuse. My women was strong and tackled Aro for a few minutes before he had his grungy hands on her sweet beautiful neck.

"Sorry old friend." Aro smirk.

"I love you Carlisle.." Esme whisper. "I love you.."

I roared. "NO!"

I ran as fast as I could, but I was too late. All I was able to do was mutter a quiet "I love you" to my wife before Aro ripped her fragile head off and set her body on burning flames. I drop to my knees and cried out loud.

She was gone. Forever.

I wish Aro had finish me off there, kept he didn't he instead just watch me quiver in pain right there on the snow.

_Life is hell.. _

I could feel my family waiting for me to join them. I stood up, blew a kiss to my lovely, and slid her ring in my pocket for safe keeping. It was quiet on our way home. Every so often I would get a "I am so sorry for your lost" or "She was great mother, she will be miss dearly."

I just ignored it all and quickly went straight to my office to lock myself in there for the rest of the night maybe even a year.

The house felt so empty without Esme.

She spent so much time designing and decorating to make this place home for us, it was almost unbearable to be here. I was already missing walking in to see her fixing crooked picture frames or out in her garden which look as dead as Esme right now. Esme never had time to garden anymore with Renesmee around.. her favorite flowers were colorful tulips.

I plop down at my desk, remembering how Esme would always come in and interrupt my studies to sit on my lap and watch me work. I could visualize how embarrass she would be, biting that bottom lip of hers and acting so shy, even though I loved it when she interrupt me for some cuddling time.

I began to sob dry less tears at the thought of it.

"My sweet Esme, please come back to me.."

Alice Pov

We said our farewells to our friends before waving to them goodbye and stepping back inside.

The fight for Renesmee ended with a few loses, my self even lost someone special to me. Life could never be the same without Jasper, however he would of wanted me to carry on which is what I'm planning to do step by step. For him..

Edward patted my back. "We're always here for you."

"Thank you." I forced a smile.

It was when we enter the living room that we could more clearly hear the sobs of Carlisle from his office. I can't imagine what he must be going through right about now. Esme gave Carlisle every reason to keep living as if she reminded him that the world wasn't so bad after all. I knew he must be devasted right now and I prayed that he could someday move on and possibly find someone else.

"I wouldn't count on that Alice." Edward rub his head. "He planning to live a lonely life everyday until he can somehow get Esme back."

"What are we going to do?" Rose ask.

"We have to be there for him. Make sure he knows we love and support him, and that we're always there for him." I chirp up.

Emmett placed a hand on my back. "Alice we know your hurting too, it's okay to grieve also. Take as much time as you need. You just lost Jasper."

"I know." I wince. "But he would of wanted me to be stronger than that and that's what I plan on doing for not only him.. for us too."

"That's a good way to think of it." Bella grinned.

I was about to say more when my thoughts were interrupted by a loud vision.

_He had been sobbing for days now._

_Losing her was too tough._

_ He could not handle it anymore, seeing her ashes laid in the ground got to be too much for him. He wrote a short letter explaining to his children his love for them and apologizes that it had come to this. He quickly pack a few things and drove to the airport. _

_"I'll be there soon my love." He whispers as the plane leaves. _

_He spends the next hours just gazing in his window at the blue sky, taking it all in before his time here on earth comes to an end. _

_The Volturi were pleased to see Carlisle as always and welcome him with open arms. Carlisle beg Aro on his hands and knees to take him too that his life was already over without her. _

_"Well.." Aro beam. "If that's what you really want old friend." _

_This is what Aro has been waiting a lifetime for.. destroying the leader of the Cullen Clan _

_Two guards held Carlisle down to his knees and push his arms back as if they were afraid he would change his mind and make a run for it. _

_But Carlisle didn't.. _

_Aro place his hands on his neck. "Any last words dear Carlisle?" _

_"I'm coming sweetheart." Carlisle swallowed hard. "Wait for me." _

_And then all it took was one snap and that had ended everything.. _

Bella Pov

"Carlisle going to the Volturi to have himself killed!" Alice gasp.

Everyone glance around each other in room with terror in their eyes. It's bad enough we already lost Esme, we couldn't lose Carlisle our leader too! What would we do without him?

In truth, I felt nothing but terrible over what happen with Esme. If I wasn't so stupid and didn't try fighting Aro alone, Esme wouldn't of jump in to help. It all happen so fast it seem like. I've never seen Esme so animalistic before, the way she snarled at Aro and held him to the ground. She was so brave.. however Aro was stronger than Esme and it didn't take long for him to eliminate the Cullen's mother.

The pain that had showered over Carlisle face when I turn around was something I could never get out of my head..

"So.." Rosalie said. "What are we going to do then?"

"I'm not sure." Edward choke out.

My body began to shake. "I'm so sorry guys. If only I stuck to the plan better or.."

"Bella.." Emmett stop me. "It's not your fault. Esme had put her self in a very stick situation. She knew that she couldn't fight Aro off."

"It's my fault." Edward spoke again.

Alice embrace her brother tightly. "Don't blame your self either, it's no one fault."

"I could hear her thoughts a mile away!" He cried out. "I could of lost Bella and she couldn't handle losing me again so she put her self in danger so nothing bad would happen to Bella. She did it for me!"

No one said a word afterwards. Reality started to sink in and it all started to make sense now. Esme knew if something happen to me, Edward would immediately without thinking have himself killed and Esme loved her son too much to see him go like that.

Edward sighed. "In the moment, she couldn't turn her attention to how Carlisle would react because she was so worried about Bella that her first reaction was to attack."

"We're in some deep trouble." Emmett breathed.

_Indeed we are.. _


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

_My love _

Her voice came to me so strong it felt like she was actually here.

_Why are you sad? _

I could picture how her face would of look like when she spoke those four words. She would of had a look of worry deep in her eyes as her mouth would of been pulled into a tight soulless grimace.

_Don't be down sweetheart _

"How can I not be depress?" I spoke out loud. "I miss you Es. I miss you every single day from morning to night."

The voice was quiet as if she was thinking what to say next. I was almost afraid the voice had left when she very soundlessly came back to me once again.

_Please keep going. For me. _

"How?"

_I don't know. Our children need you though. And I need you to be strong for them. _

I could feel my self choke up. "I can't.."

_Yes, you can my darling just keep trying. _

"I need you.."

_I love you Carlisle _

"Please don't leave.." I beg.

_Never _

And then all went silent..

I sighed and stood from my chair, it had been three weeks since Esme death and I was just now leaving my office for the first time in forever to bury my lovely ashes.

My children have been a huge blessing in every way. They went all out from bringing me food to letting me have my space. However today, Edward announce that it was time I stop weeping and come out for some sunshine.

They didn't tell me although that they pick today to lay her to rest..

I came out of my office to be greeted by Renesmee. She gave me a tight hug before going off to play with Jacob while Alice brought me a fresh pair of clean clothes.

"Go wash up." She said.

I grumble a bit and did what I was told, trying not to be difficult like Esme would of wanted. I showered, comb my hair(which was difficult considering Esme always fix my fly awes) , and changed into the clothes that was given to me from Alice. I almost felt like my self again. Almost..

"You look great dad!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I shrug. "I guess.."

We went out to the cars and made our seventeen hour journey to Ohio where my lovely was born and raised. I rode with Rosalie and Emmett companied by Alice who spent several hours staring at me as if I was about to jump out of the car.

What was up with her today?

When we finally arrived in Ohio after a couple of days, no one wasted time and we went straight to the beautiful hill side graveyard where Esme first born son was placed to rest several years ago. She would of wanted to be right next to him and our family made sure to make that wish for her..

I took notice quickly to my children preparations that they obviously made ahead of time. Colorful tulips surrounded two flat head stones with angels sitting beside them. Although very breathtaking, it was hard to imagine placing my wife down in the cold dirty ground like some dead beloved pet.

"So.." Edward trailed off. "Do you want me to do it or.."

"I'll do it."

He handed over the wooden box with carved flowers all over it and Emmett dug a little hole in the ground.

I glance down at the medium size box in my hands.. I did not truly believe that my wife was in there.

Edward patted my shoulder. "It's time.."

I took a sharp deep breath and laid her down in the perfectly shape dirt. I prayed that she would be able to relax now and find comfort with her son laying right next to her.

"I love you Cara Mia." I mumble soundlessly. "Forever and always."

After I had moved away, the children continue saying there quiet goodbye's before Emmett and Edward had covered the box with ground, sealing the deed that had already been done not too long ago.

It never felt real until now that she was actually gone and not coming back..

We started to make the travels back home though it didn't feel right that we had recently left a part of our family behind.

I couldn't really quite comprehend everything that just happen..

"I'm sorry Carlisle." Alice spoke. "No one should ever go through that.."

I shook my head. "That's the way life works."

"It terrible although, no one should have to experience the feeling of losing a mate."

It was then that I had realize that I was not alone in this. Alice had to go through her own lost as well. While I was sulking these past couple of days over the death of my wife, Alice had been planning two funerals at the same time. I could not imagine the pain she must be feeling right now..

Alice shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I drop his ashes into the ocean. I thought maybe he would of like that since the beach was somewhere he could never freely go to until now."

I nodded and we rode the rest of the way home in silence.

_Be Brave _

Esme words struck me and I swallowed hard.

If only it was that easy..

Rosalie POV

The next few days went by effortlessly and faintly.

Carlisle began work after ten weeks of absence and everyone was nothing but understanding over the situation. It didn't take long before everyone heard of the doctor announcement of his wife passing from a terrible car accident while they were away in New York. We had people bring over dishes that only Renesmee was able to feast upon, teachers excuse us of any extra work, and the lonely ladies around town were almost excited about the my father new single profile.

Although, Carlisle refused to take off his wedding ring even for a spilt second..

There was a new change in the house lately. No one really talk anymore and avoided bringing up conversation that could lead to hard subjects being brought up in fear that it could trigger something or piss Carlisle off. Everyone was on their toes each day and everyday was uncertain.

Alice was in such distress that her visions began to become more unclearly now..

"Aunt Rose!" Nessie sang.

"In my bedroom!" I yelled out.

Renesmee had her first ever piano recital today and I promise to do her hair along with her makeup like she requested with puppy dog eyes.

I'm such a sucker..

Renesmee was glowing after I finish curlig her hair and did little to her makeup for Edward liking. She beam up at me with her gentle eyes that had reminded me so much of the mother I once loved so dearly.. Esme would of had loved seeing Nessie so dress up.

"Where's Carlisle?" Alice ran in frantic.

I frown. "I don't know. Have you tried calling him?"

"Is grandpa coming to my recital?" Renesmee ask worriedly.

"Of coarse!" Alice exclaimed. "He not answering my calls, he probably finishing his work at the hospital by now."

While rolling my eyes, I set Renesmee down from the bathroom counter. Carlisle had spent mostly every minute of every hour at the hospital now these days. He seem to reluctantly forget that he had a family and a granddaughter at home..

"Now Rosalie.." Alice said quietly.

"Come." I told Nessie. "Let's go fine some glitter for your hair."

She held her small hand tightly in mine and together we both walk downstairs to the craft room in search for some sparkles to brighten up our day..

Carlisle POV

After resetting a leg from a careless fifteen year old girl, I dash as quickly as I could to the hallway for a quick "breather" as I claim to the nurse helping me. I needed to stop the memory of her from coming too rapidly for my liking.

Doctors and nurses pass me in the hall like I didn't even exist. Occasionally, some would ask if I was alright or even offer to go get me some water until I denied again after again that I was okay. It was beginning to become harder each day to fake a smile.

_ring ring ring_..

The buzzing from my pocket had pulled me away from my thoughts and I glance down to see Alice was calling me for the seventh time today.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Carlisle!" She sighed in relief. "Where are you?!"

"Work of coarse. Where else would I be?"

What an odd question to ask..

"Nessie recital today! Remember?"

Dammit..

While I was sulking in depression over the lost of my wife, I had in the mist forgotten all about my granddaughter piano recital that for weeks she beg for me to attend too.

"I'm on my way." I said, hanging up.

Dr. Snow happily covered the rest of my shift, telling me to not worry about it, and I rush to my vehicle. I arrived to the auditorium five minutes before Renesmee was suppose to go on.

"You made it!" Alice beam.

I took a seat next to Rosalie and waited patiently for Nessie turn. The announcer no sooner announce Renesmee Cullen to the stage and I watch proudly as my granddaughter gracefully walk on.

"GO NESS!" Emmett shouted. "WHOOO!"

Renesmee blush a little in embarrassment and sat down on the piano bench. The announcer gave her permission to play and I watch as Nessie fingers effortlessly flowed over the keys.

I had to choke back a sob when I recognize the music.

It was the lullaby Edward had made for Esme years ago in our earlier years together.. it was one of Esme favorite melody's besides Bella lullaby that Edward played.

As I found my self relaxing at the sound of Renesmee beautiful playing, I could imagine Esme face and how she would of been beaming with pride to see Nessie on that stage. I started to think of my wife in a way that I've never thought about her before since her death. Esme didn't choose to die. In fact, she was only doing what she felt was right which was protect our children from danger.

Someone had choose Esme faint for her.. my wife never even had the chance to save herself nor to think because someone was selfishly did that for her.

I growled at the thought of Aro. How he took my lovely life when it was just starting. I could tear him to shreds or burn him alive for hurting my family the way he did.

_Carlisle.. _

Ssssh.. I thought to myself. It's okay my darling, I will have everything taken care of soon enough.

I knew what I had to do now..


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Renesmee ran into our open arms once her recital had ended. We were so proud of how our daughter played tonight, she work very hard to make grandma Esme proud and I knew Esme was up in heaven smiling down on her granddaughter after today performance.

"Was it good?" Ness ask.

"Good!" Emmett laughed. "It was excellent! I think we got a little Beethoven over here!"

Edward huff. "Renesmee plays ten times better than Beethoven ever did."

"Guys.." I chuckled. "Come on."

We walk back to car and I watch as my husband help our daughter into the car. We hug everyone tightly and thank them for coming, telling them we would meet up with them later after we take Ness to get some ice cream like Edward had promise her if she had did very well tonight. Which of coarse she did!

"I wish I could eat all the ice cream in the world!" Nessie exclaimed as she ate her sundae.

Edward ruffled her hair. "Then you'll have the hugest stomach ache known to man."

"It would be worth it!"

I grinned at our daughter as she ate her treat. Renesmee was such a special little girl, I didn't know what love was like until I had her and Edward in my life. I could not live without these two they meant so much to me.

As soon as Renesmee finish, we headed back home to put her straight in bed since it was already fifteen minutes pass her bedtime.

"And I love you bunches!" I showered her with goodnight kisses. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Mom!" She giggled.

I turn the lights off and quietly closed her bedroom door as she started to fall asleep. I met up with Edward in the living room and instantly worried when I saw the look on his face.

"Yeah, okay.." He said into the phone. "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" I mouth.

He hang up the phone and immediately started packing up bags, I followed him around until he finally answered my earlier question.

"It's Carlisle.." He spoke.

"No.."

He sighed. "We need to go to Italy right now."

"I'll call Jake." I said.

I made my way over to the phone and quickly called Jacob to come over to watch Renesmee while we're gone. He was on his way when Edward was already packing up the car.

I hope we would be able to get there in time..

Carlisle POV

I glance out the window from my plane seat, taking it all in before a sudden doom comes across my way.

"Don't worry my love.." I whisper soundlessly.

_Please don't do this.. _

"I'll be there soon.."

I took a moment to reflect on my life as I waited for the plane to arrive in Italy. Despite the painful despairs I went through during my early years, life had actually treated me well for being a monster. I was able to make a difference in this world by saving lives each and everyday as a doctor while also maintaining a beautiful family along with a sweet loving wife who I was more than bless to have.

In fact, I had lived an extraordinary life and I was luckily to be able to live as everyone else..

_You don't have to do this.. _

But I do.. I must

This is all for her.

Alice POV

We landed in Italy a day later than Carlisle did. I could feel my self getting anxious as Emmett drove like a manic to Volterra in the Lamborghini we stole once we arrived from the airport.

"We're going to be too late." Rosalie hiss.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Emmett grumble.

I exhaled a breath I was holding and closed my eyes. I was unable to see much only Carlisle going to the Volturi and then hearing a split snap afterwards. Nothing furthermore was shown..

"Alice?" Rosalie said. "Do you know when he going to confront them?"

I sighed. "No, everything dull as dishwater."

"Don't overwork your self." Emmett commented. "Take a break and rest your mind."

It was moments like this that I wish I had Jasper with me. He could always soothe my thoughts with his powers and melt me like butter. I tried not thinking too hard about him, I didn't want to cause myself pain that I had been avoiding for sometime now. However, it was so hard to not think about him some days..

"We're going to be too late.." Rose whisper.

Emmett took her hand and held it tightly in his own. They shared a brief look at each other before Emmett push the gas petal harder.

Carlisle POV

I arrived in Volterra after a full day of travels and it took me only minutes to travel to the Volturi..

I waited in the eerie waiting room for someone to come get me. The receptionist at the desk spent countless time staring at my face until I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and that cause her to look away in embarrassment.

_It's not too late to turn back now.. _

Quiet. I must do this Esme.

Felix and Demetri were surprise to come out to see me there waiting on them. They gave me a questionable look before showing me the way to the others. Aro and his brothers had just finish their lunch when I showed up and were waiting patiently for me at their thrones.

"Carlisle.." Aro smirk. "Back so soon?"

I swallowed in a growl. "Aro.."

"What are you doing here?" Caius spat.

"Brother!" Aro glared at him. "Don't be rude! I am so sorry Carlisle, ignore my brother impoliteness."

"Apology accepted."

Marcus eyed me suspiciously before excusing him self and Caius away from the room. Caius went after giving me a nasty glare and then it was just Aro and I.

"How can I help you dear old friend?" Aro ask.

"Well.." I trailed off. "I would like to take back something that was once mine."

He raised a brow. "Oh?"

I grab his neck and push him back on the stone hard wall, his face making a little crackle noise as I do so.

"But because I cannot get my wife back, unfortunately I'll just have to settle on taking you instead."

"Old friend." Aro laughed. "You think you could really get rid of me?"

"I'll try.." I growled.

He laughed harder. "You kill me and you won't make it out alive!"

"I never said that I plan on too."

Edward POV

We rush to the Volturi as quick as possible without being noticed. Despite the receptionist efforts to stop us, the human was not able to keep up with us as we walk past her.

"Your not suppose to -"

"Go to hell!" Rosalie snap.

Sitting back in her seat, the lady did not dare to utter another word.

"Really?" I said quietly to Rose.

Rosalie huffed. "She deserved it."

"What are you doing here!" Demetri jeered.

Felix tighten his fist. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"We're here for our father." Alice rolled her eyes. "Where is he?"

"He not here." Demetri lied.

"That's not true." I told him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and showed us to where Carlisle was. While firmly holding Bella hand, I followed them along with the others remembering the last time I actually been to the Volturi castle which was when I tried committing suicide when I thought Bella was dead.

"It'll be okay." She mumble.

"I really hope so.."

I could not bring myself to think about Carlisle doing what I had try to do years ago. Although I knew and could relate to how much Esme had meant to him, Carlisle had so much to give to this world and we needed him more than anything right now.

"They're in here." Felix grumble.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Awe, thank you boys."

"So glad you could help for once." Rose snarled.

Bella rub her thumb over my knuckles.

If there is a god out there.. please let this go well..

Carlisle POV

I threw Aro around the room like a rag doll.

_Carlisle this isn't like you! _

It feels so right though!

Aro tried getting up to defend himself, but I wouldn't even let him on his knees before I was back at it throwing him wall to wall.

"Carlisle!" Aro pleaded.

"She was my everything!" I growled. "And you took her away from me!"

"Friend.." He beg. "Please, I did not mean to take your mate away from you!"

"She was the love of my life!"

I grab his neck and push him down on the floor, tightening my grip as I snarled into his ear. I could hear the crackling in Aro neck and press harder until the noise became louder and I could see cracks forming up his face.

"Any last words?" I hiss.

Aro gasp. "Carlisle I-"

"Dad!" Edward roared. "Put Aro down now!"

I glance up to see my children at the door, horror raining down their faces as I only push Aro farther into the floor.

"Dad this isn't you!" Alice cried.

Rosalie shook her head. "Don't do it!"

"He took my-"

"She wouldn't of wanted this." Emmett interrupted me. "Mom would of never wanted to see you like this."

"Put him down Carlisle." Bella plead.

"For Esme." Edward added.

_Please.. _

I look down at Aro and immediately felt embarrassed about my actions. I let go of his neck and step away from him as he stood up and shake everything off.

"I... I.."

Aro sighed. "I am so sorry Carlisle."

He glance at me solemnly and I was surprise to see Aro feel such sorrow. He typically wasn't the emotional type.. I actually didn't know Aro could "feel" in such way. I instantly regretted my decision to come here..

"I'm sorry.." I mutter.

"I shouldn't of taken your wife from you like that." Aro said. "It's not what old friends do."

It was quiet for a moment which gave me time to think. I was turning into the monster I told my self I would never become. I let revenge get to me and I could only pray that Esme would forgive me..

_I always do.. _

"Let's let today start a new chapter between us." Aro suggested.

I nodded a little. "Okay."

We shook hands and Aro showed us the way out.

"Carlisle.." He spoke before we left.

"Yes?"

"I hope we can still maintain a neutral relationship after this."

I let out a shaky breath. I would always dislike Aro for separating my wife and I in such way, however at one time Aro and I were good friends and he had help a lot during my early years with deciding on who I wanted to be. I would never fully forgive Aro for his betrayal, but for Esme I could walk away and be the bigger person.

"It won't be easy." I said honestly. "I can try though."

He nodded and wish us farewell. Once we walk away from the Volturi castle, my children all hug me tightly as if they were going to lose me.

"Dad.." Rosalie croak.

Alice sob. "We thought we were going to lose you."

"Never. Not in a million years." I promise them.

"Does this mean your going to live for a million years now?" Emmett teased.

I chuckled a bit. "Of coarse."

I now realize how important I was to my family. I could never leave them behind..


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle POV

It's been two months since the accident at the Volturi and the things are slowly starting to come back together again.

Renesmee had just completed the eighth grade and was about to go into freshmen year of high school. Nessie had been accepted in the honors program over at Forks private school and we were all very proud of her. Lately, she been playing more of the piano and she decided to take on sewing as a side hobby.

Rosalie and Emmett have been spending some time away from home. They made the decision to take some time for themselves and right now they're in Paris ready to head to China afterwards. I was glad that they were making this trip together, it is so important for mates to spend as much time together as possible.

The house seem a bit more empty than usual with the children passing in and out. For now, it was just Bella, Edward, Ness, Alice, and I kept with Nessie busy schedule it really left only Alice and I left.

I had only now been understanding Alice. We typically never spend so much time together before, however no one understands my pain over losing a mate than her and these couple of past months have left us leaning on each other.

Alice sighed soundlessly in her chair.

We were enjoying the morning sunrise together while Bella was dropping Nessie off at a friends house and Edward had been off getting more supplies for his and I upcoming camping trip. This was something Alice and I did often. We never needed to talk much, the calm of the forest was enough for us until now.

"Alice honey.." I spoke gently. "What is wrong?"

She mutter lowly. "Nothing.."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

I saw her shift in her seat uncomfortably and hug her knees tightly to her chest. Distress was washing all over her face as she tried to fight it off.

"I know you miss him.."

"Dad." Alice whine.

"I miss her too." I added.

She look over at me and for the first time ever, I actually witness pain in my daughter eyes over the lost of her husband. Alice typically remain strong until this moment in time.

"I miss him so much." She whisper.

I took her tightly in my arms and let her dry sob into my shoulder. Alice had let go everything she had been bobbling up lately and for once wasn't holding back.

"Sssh.." I told her. "It's okay Alice."

"It wasn't suppose to end the way it ended.." She cried.

I rub her back gently. "Alice it's okay to feel this way sweetheart."

"He wouldn't of wanted to see me like this.."

"No.." I agreed. "However, you cannot always push your emotions behind. He gone Alice. There's nothing you can do about it. You should feel sorrow over it."

Alice sniffed. "I just wanted to make him proud."

"You could never disappoint him.."

Alice glance up at me and I was surprise to see her eyes settle down in some relief. I hug her once more and she smiled a little to herself.

"Thanks dad.." She spoke.

I beam. "Your welcome darling."

After our little heart warming talk, Alice figure she would spend the day at the beach while it was still cloudy enough while I thought I would take a little trip to get away for a few hours.

I speeded my way over to Ohio on foot, figuring it would be the best quick way to get there, and went straight to the graveyard. The sun was setting just right when I arrived, over clouding the graves making everything quite breathtaking than the last time I was here. I set colorful tulips on her grave and some roses over his. The two look happy together, almost in peace.

"Hello my love.." I spoke quietly. "I hope your resting well.."

A slight breeze sent shivers down my body and I knew she was here with me. I rub my thumb over her plate as if I was rubbing her cheek. I could almost feel the warmness of her and for the first time in a long time I felt at ease.

"I've miss you Cara Mia.. the house has a different feeling to it without you in it. You would be so proud of our family, they have been accepting to this new life quite well.. I'm managing at this moment. Although, my love for you will never end please know that."

_I will always love you my darling.. _

I glance up and for a moment I thought I could see her in the distance. Her beautiful curls falling down her shoulders as she wore a white dress and a soft look remain on her face. A young boy, maybe a little younger than Nessie, stood beside her, glued to her hip and I knew it was him with his brown hair and hazel eyes like hers before she was a vampire.

The two look relax and they were both lovely looking angels. I knew she was making up the time she had lost with him when he died and I was glad she was able to have the chance at real motherhood again.

"I love you so much.." I mumble quietly.

They smiled before walking back in the forest. I stood from my hutch back position and blew a kiss to the two loves of my life before heading back to Forks.

I will never stop missing my wife, in fact I will never stop thinking about her every minute of the day and how life can be sometimes unfair. Despite the feelings I still have over the situation, I knew this was not the end for us and that someday I will be reunited with her again and my step son.

I will just patiently wait until that day happens. Because if someone truly means the world to you, then you will wait a thousand years if you have to for them to come back.

My Esme is one of a kind. I cannot let her go so easily..

_Until next time sweetheart.. _


End file.
